The Flour Sack
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: The remake of an older story of mine. Ever wonder what would've happened if Danny got paired up with Sam for the flour sack project, and not Valerie? Well, read to find out! Lots of fun, humor, and most importantly, fluff! 3 DxS; Please R Rated T for some language, as well as some situations not appropriate for little kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I do own the plot to this fic.**

(Hello, everyone. ^^ I'm back once again, and this time, I've managed to finish writing the re-do chapter for "The Flower Sack"... hehe, I know it was spelled wrong throughout the entire fic, I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't at all aware I was mispelling that! D:

So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new revision of the old story, and please review! All your reviews really mean a lot to me! :)

Oh, and sorry for the pathetic title, I failed to come up with anything better... And now, on to the story! xD)

* * *

The Flour Sack

(Danny's P.O.V.)

'This is the end of me!' I thought as Ms. Tetslaf came walking in my direction. 'Goodbye, cruel world!' I whined and donked my head on my desk in despair, preparing myself for whatever punishment I was going to get.

"Mr. Fenton..." she started.

"Shoot." I whispered, looking away. I was really going to get it.

"I assign you with..."

I whimpered again, covering my head with my arms, pathetically trying to protect myself from the name I was going to hear next.

"...Miss Manson." the teacher smiled, handing me a bag of flour. It was as if she knew something that I didn't. My head immediately shot up in shock, so hard I sware I gave myself a whiplash.

"_WHAT_!" I yelled, extremely surprised. I turned around and met eyes with Sam (sitting directly behind me), who looked like she had just seen a ghost... no pun intended. She was as red as I probably was, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand as soon as she realized it was hanging wide open.

"I always knew those two lovebirds would end up together." snickered one of our peers from across the room.

"Well yeah, but I never thought they'd go over _second base_!" spat another.

The class exploded laughing, all except for Sam and myself. Oh, how I wished Tucker was there to support us through that, but he was unfortuately sick with food poisoning, after eating way too much raw cookie dough. All I could do was try to hide myself to the best of my ability, and try to ignore the situation. But, seeing that my face was all red, it didn't help my case too much at all. I turned to look over my shoulder. Sam was just as red. I felt bad for her. No one deserves to be teased that way, especially not my Sammy!

'_Hold_ it, Fenton! Stop thinking that way!' I screamed at myself mentally. 'She isn't _your's_, and she never will be! Besides, she doesn't even like me.'

What a depressing feeling. I tried to shake it off and forget about the thought of my one true lover. She was nothing more than a beautiful dream, one that would never come true. Not in _this_ life.

Ms. Tetslaf spent the rest of the period talking to us about "Share of Responsibility," and how important it will be once we get older. She pulled down the projection slide and tinkered with a few settings on her computer, then asked one of the students to turn off the lights. It was quite dim in the classroom, but we were still able to see our surroundings. I took that time to turn around slightly and look at Sam. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. We exchanged glances of empathy, and... did I see a trace of... sparkle in her eyes?

'No, Fenton, you were just imagining it. There's no way she could like you.' I told myself. Before I could continue thinking of the pain of rejection, a light on the projection slide came on, and I turned around and looked at it. Within a few seconds the plain white image turned into a photo of...

'Oh no...' I thought. There, on the screen, was a picture of a hospital. And not just any place in a hospital, but that one window where you can view newborn babies. A man with very dark brown hair and blue eyes was staring into the room, watching a newborn sleeping. 'Hey... he looks kinda like... oh darn it.'

As if things couldn't have gotten worse, whispers started to quietly echo throughout the room. I might've been a C-average student, but I didn't have to be _that_ smart to know that the class was talking about me. The only difference that man had to me, was his hair color. But it was extremely close. I looked back at Sam. She looked worried. And she probably had the right to be. We all did. For within a few seconds, a title appeared up on the screen, written in white and plain text... "The Miracle of Life."

'Shit! I knew it, oh why did I have to take this class? I'm a guy, this doesn't correspond to us what-so-ever! Not now, anyway...' I looked down to the floor, then back up to the screen. There was a tiny little baby, very newborn, fast asleep and curled up tightly in a pink blanket. You guessed it, a baby girl.

The classroom filled with 'awwww' noises, a majority of those coming from female peers. When the baby yawned (ever-so-cutely, I'll admit), the room became even louder with the shrieks of adoration. I even heard Sam go 'Awwwww', and as I looked back at the tiny little child once again, a warm feeling arose in the pit of my stomach. Why, I don't know. And that, is where the hell began. Yes, I'm talking about the video, not the baby.

The narrator began speaking, a rather feminine-sounding voice, probably a caucasian woman somewhere in her thirties. To spare you from the disturbing details of that so called "educational" video, I'll go ahead and skip through it. All the woman was really talking about, was the wonder and joy a child can bring, and mentioned the heavy responsibilities that accompany having and taking care of a child. Other than that, she went through sections explaining the... uh... reproductive system and some... *chokes* cycles... After that it discussed how an egg is... concieved, and the stages of pregnancy, which was kind of awkward for me, considering that I was a guy and all. Sam seemed pretty attentive and undisturbed... dare I say... fascinated? Oh my goodness, the thought of having a baby made me want to fall flat on my face and pass out.

When class was over (and thank God for that), loads of students started filling the halls of Capser High, a majority of them heading for the exits. School was over for the day, and thank goodness Health class was our last period, otherwise we would've been stuck carrying the flour sack with us to every class.

Like every day, Sam and I started walking home together. We only lived less than a block away from each other, which made visiting each other past curfew highly convenient. This time _she_ had the sack, and I was carrying our bags, as all gentlemen should. We were about halfway home, when I decided to run my mouth like the blobbering idiot I was.

"So uh... how are we gonna... uh... do this?" I asked as we continued walking. Sam looked at me, and then replied,

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe half and half?"

"Sounds pretty fair to me." I smiled, resulting in her smiling in return.

"So what do you think Tucker's going to say when we tell him he's been paired up with Valerie?"

"We tell him, run and hide, and wait for his victory dance to cease." I chuckled.

"I guess so... it would sure be the safest way to let him know." she laughed. "Remember last time you gave him good news?"

I cringed, remembering the awful memory. "You mean that one time when we told him that we were dating as a prank?" She nodded. "Yeah... uh... that didn't end well." We both started laughing, but kept walking none-the-less.

Silence crept up on us... awkward silence. I was determined to relieve us of that, so I tried taking matters into my own hands.

"Hey... Sam?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Would you like to uh...oh, I don't know... maybe come over to my place for a while...? Just so we can sort out this whole..." I pointed to the flour sack. "...baby thing?"

She smiled, nodding kindly. "Ofcourse, Danny. I'd love to."

"Great!"

We continued on to my house, which only took about another five minutes. When we arrived, I opened the door and just walked in like any other day. There was a loud noise coming from the basement... my parents were probably fixing some new machine of their's or something.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled loud enough so they could hear me.

"Yes, Dear?" replied my mom.

"Sam's over, we're going upstairs if you need anything, alright?"

"Ok, Danny! Have fun!"

Sam and I went upstairs to my room. It was oddly quite up on the second level... Jazz must've been out of the house, or reading her physciatry books or something. I opened the door to my room and walked inside. Sam followed close behind. Setting our school bags down on the floor, Sam and I sat down on my bed. She was rocking the flour sack to keep it from crying. Yes, crying... the thing made this annoying sound that only a real baby could manage to mimic. I watched her do so for a minute or so, before she started talking again.

"So... enjoy the video?" she asked almost awkwardly.

I paled at the thought of it. "Yeah, it was... nice..."

"You seemed to have a weak stomach for it all."

"Yeahhh, just a little." I admited. "You didn't seem too disturbed by it."

"It's a simple fact of life, Danny. Babies are made through sex, and the world can't survive without babies."

"...So you're saying that sex makes the world go round?" I asked, making a joke out of it.

Sam laughed at my obviously sarcastic statement, then gently shoved me in the shoulder. "No, you genius. Love makes the world go round."

"But sex _can_ be love, right?"

"Well, I suppose it could be... in some cases."

"Yeah... I wonder why she was making us watch it. I didn't want to know all about periods, and pregnancy, and all that chick stuff. It makes me go weak-kneed." I whined.

"Hey! Pregnancy is a wonderful thing! ...Sometimes. Aside from all the cramps, mood-swings and everything else, so I've heard. What was disgusting to watch was the pubic hair thing! _GROSS_!"

"Are you _kidding_ me? That was awesome!"

Sam just laughed. I don't know what at, probably at my fascination with body hair, I don't know? She obviously was not too interested in that subject. But with her being female, I could understand why she would prefer to have soft... smooth skin...

'Darn you, _Fenton_! _Stop _it about Sam! You're making this _harder_ for yourself!'

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" I replied, shaking myself out of the daze. Sam got up from my bed (leaving the sack there) and started walking around, almost pacing, her arms crossed. I got up also and followed her.

"Do you think... do you think this is a little... crazy?"

"Crazy? No, why?"

"It's just..." Sam stopped pacing and stared me right in the eyes. "I don't know if it's right... if I should be feeling this way..."

"...What way?"

She sighed and looked down to the ground before closing her eyes tightly, as if some burden were weighing itself on her shoulders.

"Sam, please tell me. I don't like seeing you like this." I tried to persuade her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She was silent for the longest time, before opening her tear-filled eyes and making eye contact with me. "Oh, Danny!" she cried, embracing me in a soft, sweet hug, her arms around my waist. She was crying softly into my shirt, holding onto me like her life depended on it.

"Sshhhhh... It's alright Sammy, I'm here." I comforted her, stroking her hair and holding onto her just as tightly as she was to me.

"I-I don't know if I can take this anymore..." she cried. I was still wondering what she was talking about, but I didn't for one second, dare to cease conforting her.

"Here, Sam... let's sit down or something." I suggested and sat down on one of my bean bags, taking her with me. Instead of sitting, Sam decided that she was in the mood for laying down, so I just went with it. She snuggled her head into my neck and didn't let me go for one second. I rested my head at the crook of her's.

"No one-... No one cares..." she whimpered softly.

"That's not true, I care, Tucker cares."

"I know _you_ do, but-...Danny?"

"Mmhhmmmm?..."

"I-I... I...oh gosh..."

"What's the-... is something wrong, Sam? Are you hurt?"

"No..."

"Then what is it? Please, Sammy, I love you, I don't want you to be unhappy. Please tell me, nothing you say can affect how I see you."

"...did you just...say that... you-... you love me?" she asked after looking up into my eyes.

"...uhhhh...maybe... I, uh... yes, I love you Sam and I'll say it again. No matter what happens, I always will love you." I looked away, fearing rejection.

"...Danny... I... I love you too!"

"You-... you do?"

"Ofcourse! How couldn't I?"

"Sam...? Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Danny..." she sighed happily, laying her head back into my neck and this time putting a slight amount of force into the contact. "Ofcourse."

We didn't bother to even get up from that bean bag. Sam ended up falling asleep, curled up in my lap. She seemed very peaceful. I stayed awake for a while, just watching her sleep. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to go to sleep... but there was just something about the way this girl brought peace to me. There was no way I could've kept myself from slipping into dreamland with Sam. _My_ Sam.

* * *

(Alrighty, chapter one is done. Hope it's not too suckish, took me a while to write the first part, then I took a long break and finished the rest, not sure if it's really that great. Oh, and if you don't mind, please please pretty PLEASE review. I've gotten to the point where I have to beg people... so please? :3)

If you have the time, please answer these questions for me:

1.) What was your favorite part in chapter one?

2.) What would you rate this chapter, from one star to ten? (One being crap and ten being awesomeness)

3.) Would you like me to keep this story going?

Thanks so much for reading! Peace out! :D


End file.
